Robot grippers may be custom-developed for specific applications. General purpose robot grippers exist, which mimic the human hand, use jamming technology, or use vacuum pick-up. Mechanical hand-like grippers and jamming grippers may, in some cases, be too large to pick-up small objects. Vacuum pick-up may be limited by the amount of smooth area available on an object and the object's weight.